Freyja Wion
is one of the main characters of the Macross Δ television series. Born on the remote frontier of the galaxy, she ran away from an arranged marriage to join the tactical sound unit Walküre. Her theme color in Walküre is yellow and her catchphrase is "Music is energy!". Personality & Character Freyja has a bubbly personality, a great love for singing and Walküre. She says that when she sings, it makes her feel alive and makes her rune sparkle. As stated by Kaname, Freyja is the type who only pulls through when the stakes are high. Since she was raised in a small village, Freyja's speech has some rural colloquialisms, like "Ap'ju" and "Fank you". Skills & Abilities Though her fold receptor ratio is quite high, it only activates during certain extreme emotional states. Over time, Freyja trains herself to make it more consistent and potent, but at the price of further shortening her already fleeting life as a Windermerean. Moreover, her bio-wave effect resonates well with Mikumo Guynemer and Hayate Immelman. For the latter, it triggers an awakening that releases his dormant potential, but this later changes him into a berserker whose symptoms were no different from the Var Syndrome that they have been trying to suppress. Appearance Freyja has short volumious peach hair with light yellow highlights and green eyes. Like the rest of Walküre outfits, her outfit is somewhat uniformed with the other members', but with slight differences: a white collared button up shirt with a puffed sleeve on the right and a two layered sleeve on the left; white sharp V shaped edges and midnight blue sleeve for the second layer. She dons a slightly angled yellow ribbon and layers a asymmetrical small white striped blue lapel collared jacket on the top that has yellow buttons on the left side with a small pocket. On the right wrist, she has a blue cuff with white ruffled lining on the top, where one side is slightly longer than the other side. Secured with yellow buttons on the side. yellow bow on the back. Freyja styles her hair as a left half side ponytail accessorized with a small blue with small white striped bow. The color variation differs to: Blue-Yellow, Red-Yellow and Black-Blue, Black-Yellow, Black-Pink,Black-Red, Black-Teal. Her rune is a heart, a common feature among all female Windermereans. History Upon reaching the age of 14, Freyja was told by Village Chief Ravengrass to stop wasting her life and settle down with the eldest son of an apple farmer. Naturally, Freyja refused, sneaking into a cargo ship to escape the unwanted pressure and pursue her dream of becoming a musician like the artists she heard in a portable media player that was given to her by a NUNS Pilot when she was a child. While inside a container full of apples, she sensed the wind-colored sound from Hayate Immelman dancing around while arranging cargo with his Workroid, then started singing along to the the Walküre song Giritic♡BEGINNER that was playing in the background. Hayate hears her voice, locating the container she was at. Instead of handing her over to the port authorities, he takes Freyja to one of the warehouses and offered the hungry girl some rice balls. Freyja tells Hayate that the reason she stowed away was to try out for the Walküre auditions that were going to be held in Ragna. Unfortunately, she learns from the latter that the ship did not go to her intended destination. Freyja actually ended up in Al Shahal, approximately 30 light-years away from Ragna. A camera drone of the port authorities interrupts their conversation. Not at all discouraged despite her current predicament, Freyja runs away, leaving Hayate behind. Freyja later finds herself cornered by the port guards but Hayate arrives in the nick of time to get her to safety. They later talk about dreams in life, and Freyja jumps up to an awning while talking about her own, losing her balance in the process. Hayate once again stepped in to break her fall. However, this put them in a position that looked like Hayate was going to assault her. That's how Mirage Farina Jenius read it as she entered the scene, leading her to subdue Hayate, also mistakenly thinking that he was the stowaway that the port authorities were chasing. The three barely had time to clear up misunderstandings when a Var Syndrome outbreak alert was raised. Mirage advised them to evacuate quickly since Al Shahal was going to become a war zone. Though Hayate and Freyja got stranded when the rioting Zentradi soldiers were wreaking havoc in Shahal City, Walküre began their show in time to rectify the situation. Freyja was watching in awe all the while, but a group of unknown Variable Fighters emerge from space and make everything worse. Despite this, Walküre was able to bounce back and resume their performance. Unable to contain her excitement (evident by her rune flashing), Freyja throws herself into danger and sings along with Walküre. The group reacts to her voice. Kaname in particular observes through a reading that Freyja also had active fold receptors similar to theirs. Her recklessness almost gets her flattened by a Glaug, but Hayate comes to her aid yet again, piloting a VF-171 Nightmare Plus that had it's security system disabled. With Freyja in tow, Hayate fends off the Var-infected Zentradi with a mesmerizing martial dance. Freyja recognizes it as the same wind-colored sensation she felt back at the port . Following the harrowing events of the outbreak in Al Shahal, Hayate escorts Freyja to planet Ragna to attend the Walküre audition, but was given fair warning that if she fails the audition, she will have to figure out a way to get home by herself. Upon reaching the audition venue at the Ragna Xaos Branch Annex Building, Freyja was shocked to learn that in order to try out, she needed to have passed the preliminaries that were held prior(it was actually written on the poster she had with her, but Freyja never read that part until then). Despite this temporary setback, she was soon given special permission to do so since with respect to the data on her active fold receptors, Freyja was already eligible. Unfortunately, the audition did not go well since her fold receptors were not showing the same activity as back in Al Shahal, perhaps due to being nervous. As a result, she was sent home with the rest. On her way back via a Suspension Rail Car, the vehicle was stalled due to a report that there was a Var Outbreak in Barette City. Sure enough, a Var Syndrome-infected victim was in the car with them. Freyja, facing certain doom, mustered up all of her courage to sing, curing the victim. Mikumo, Makina and Reina later reveal themselves to her, telling her that she passed with flying colors. Apparently, the whole thing was an elaborate set-up by Walküre and Xaos to bring out Freyja's true potential. Freyja later makes her debut in Walküre, slipping up a little but was still adored by the audience. Her debut performance was going great, but again her fold receptors were non-active. Mikumo playfully warns her that she's in danger of being kicked off the group if she messes up. After Winderemere's declaration of war towards the United Nations Government, Xhaos HQ and the public starts suspecting about whether Freyja was a spy from Winderemere. Although these rumours are later squashed. On planet Voldor, she meets the Winderemeran knights who label her a traitor and questions her reasons for singing, however she overcomes this and gains the resolve to sing to end the fighting and bring happiness to all. Relationships ;Hayate Immelman Freyja seems to have feelings for Hayate, as she was jealous when she misunderstood Hayate and Mirage's relationship. ;Mikumo Guynemer Freyja greatly admires Mikumo. Mikumo has criticized Freyja, saying that she can't see her feet, and that "You can't be able to fly, if you only look at the sky." Mikumo also mentions that she could feel life shining from Heinz's voice, whereas she could not feel anything like that from Freyja's singing. Despite her harshness, she is only trying to push Freyja harder, and is proud of her achievements. Gallery Freyja Wion 1.png Notes & Trivia *Freyja Wion was ranked the best female character in the July 2016 issue of NewType Magazine.Twitter *Winderemere Knights call her "Traitor" or "Apple Girl", the later after they meet her the first time. *Having been raised in Windermere where human culture is severely sequestered or totally banned, Freyja may have had no idea how historically significant the artists who served as her inspiration to pursue a musical career were. This was evident when she asked if the "Minmay Attack" was related to Lynn Minmay, which is considered common knowledge throughout the galaxy. **Despite this, she's well aware of the human context of Deculture, since she says it on many occasions when expressing amazement. *In Macross Δ Scramble, Freyja will sometimes have opening and ending conversations with her musical inspirations, namely Lynn Minmay, Basara Nekki, Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee when teamed with them as support characters. References Category:Idols Category:Macross Δ Characters Category:Female Category:Macross Delta Category:Singers Category:Civilians